The Porcelain
by kaiwai
Summary: Kaname and Zero decide to use Lieutenant as a surrogate mother; everything goes well until a fight between Kaname and Kaneki. Lieutenant is left in tears, and Zero is angered and kicks Kaname out. In hope to fix things, Kaname brings Lieutenant a porcelain doll much like from her childhood, but there's something incredibly lifelike about the doll...discontinued until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this in my mind for a while now. It was partially developed, and I thought it was a little...incomplete, to say the least. But I finally figured out what I wanted, and I've been spewing chapters out in advance to keep the good updates coming. And in the spirit of Halloween, I thought, why not. I reread this thing about a dozen times a week, and if that isn't enough, I have a friend skimming it to make sure everything's accurate. Supposedly in this AU, everyone in the anime showbiz is just an actor (Kaname and Zero are actors, which means that everything that happened in VK, was just acting. Most of it didn't really happen, but there are a few things I'm keeping. To avoid spoilers, I won't mention those things right away(which brings me to warn THERE ARE SPOILERS EVERYWHERE SO BE WARNED.).) so with that said, most events will be unknown or left undecided until it gets to be important. Bloody Cages is, however, technically an orphanage for disadvantaged kids, meaning if certain characters don't have parents in the anime, they won't have parents here, either.**

 **To elaborate my notes, I will also have more notes at the end of the chapters too, so that way, I can talk about things I wasn't able in the notes before the chapter. I know, it'll be a little annoying, but for those who don't quite understand something or have questions, sometimes having my notes in the beginning and the end will help. Other than that, I'm done for now, so enjoy!**

 **Warning: spoilers ahead, violence, language (and character disputes, so if you don't like a certain character, you may like this because of the arguing that happens. I don't take sides.), mild gore, minor sexual situations, boyxboy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Tokyo Ghoul, Free!, or Noragami. They belong to Matsuri Hino, Ishida Sui, Masahiro Yokotani, and Deko Akao in that order respectively. I do own Bloody Cages, Nayya and Reney.**

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Kuran! I know what I was doing and I was the one that changed the procedure to a less invasive technique because the patient has a baby daughter-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. I have had enough of your shenanigans, Dr. Kiryu. You're off my service. Go leech off some other attending for a while."

"Dr. Kuran! Hey-Kaname!"

Zero sighed in frustration as Kaname walked off and the younger threw the charts in hand at the wall, leaving a sizeable dent and sending papers flying.

Kaname bit his lip and turned to the camera. "I'm sorry. I know this is our fourth take but I have to check on her," he said. Still in his scrubs and lab coat, Kaname hurried off the set and started towards the actual hospital across BC campus. Zero caught Kaname's arm before he could, and pulled him close. "Relax, love. She's fine, just like she was when you checked ten minutes ago. You know Lieutenant would rather you be working on this movie over worrying about her and the twins," Zero smiled, trying to soothe the pureblood. Kaname nodded. "You're right. You're right. I'm sorry."

* * *

"Poke."

"Stop it."

"Poke."

"Stop it."

"Poke."

"Stop. It."

"Poke."

Lieutenant caught Kaneki's finger. "One more poke, and this finger is coming off and going somewhere you won't like." Kaneki let his hand rest back in his lap as Lieutenant leaned back against her hands. She breathed slowly. The twins were kicking again, and it was making her a bit queasy. Kaneki pulled her to lay back in his lap so she could preoccupy her hands with his.

"Is the nursery ready yet? I'm 34 weeks already. These two are due any minute," she asked, and Kaneki shrugged. "I mean, I could check, but aren't you comfortable?"

"Well...yes."

"Then relax. Don't worry about it. I'll get on it as soon as I can."

"You mean as soon as I get another of my weird pregnancy cravings and make you go get some random weird snack for me?"

"Yup."

"You're the cutest."

Kaneki blushed furiously and looked away. At that moment, there was a knock on the front doors in the next room, followed by a loud thump and rapid footsteps to the door. "I got it!" Nagisa called, and he pounced on the ebony curtains blocking the glass double doors. Yukine waved softly from the other side of the glass, and Nagisa opened the door to let the quiet blonde inside. Haru trotted down the ebony-marble floating steps, and Lieutenant finally stood, with Kaneki's help.

Yato skipped in behind Yukine, and Lieutenant rubbed her swollen stomach. "What's the occasion, gentlemen?" She asked, and Haru gruffed, "yeah, I was napping."

Yato smirked. "Oh, well I apologize if some of us are naturally beautiful." Haru narrowed his eyes and Nagisa immediately stood defensively in front of Haru as Kaneki clapped his hands. "Gee, I'm kinda hungry. Lieutenant, are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry, pregnant or not."

"I thought ghouls couldn't eat human food..." Nagisa chimed.

"Uh, we technically can't. Not without special pills. But I don't feel like watching Yato-chan shove somebody off a building." Yato grinned.

Nagisa shrugged. "Fair enough."

The group gathered at the open mini-bar across from the kitchen, and Lieutenant passed out drinks. Yukine pulled his sleeves over his palms so he could hold the drink without his hands getting cold, and Lieutenant started to cry. Yukine blinked and looked at her with worried eyes. "Lieutenant, what's wrong!?" He asked with honest concern, and the bleach blonde simply shook her head as she wiped her face. "Pregnancy hormones. They're all over the place. It was so cute the way you-God!" She cried harder and Kaneki hid a grin behind his glass.

* * *

The front door opened and shut with a gentle click, and immediately Kaname snatched Bloody Rose from Zero's holster on his belt to approach the other presences he sensed with. Zero, not bothered by the fact Kaname had to grope him to get the gun, calmly placed a hand on the pureblood's shoulder. "Kaname," he said, "relax. It's okay. I understand you're scared because it's your first time having a child, but I'm scared too. That doesn't mean I pull an anti-vampire gun on a bunch of humans, a ghoul, and a very pregnant, very much wouldn't-like-it-if-we-got-blood-on-the-carpet Lieutenant." But this didn't reassure Kaname. In fact, when the pureblood turned his gaze on Zero, the hunter noticed a sort of feral look in the brunette's garnet eyes he hadn't seen before.

Zero kissed Kaname softly, worming his gun from the pureblood's grip. They walked into the kitchen, and Zero sat on the white-leather-granite island. He smiled as he watched Lieutenant laugh with the others, and noticed Kaneki was smiling a bit too. This time, Kaname grabbed the glock from the hidden cabinet. Zero caught him and stood to snatch the glock from him, but it was too late. The pureblood was too fast.

Kaneki felt a sharp force slam into his shoulder and pin him to the rock wall, and a familiar warm liquid trickled down his neck and shoulder.

Kaname shoved the glock in the ghoul's face, making him tilt his head uncomfortably into the pureblood's claws, which were currently buried in Kaneki's right shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kaname demanded in a low but threatening tone, promising discomfort and pain to the ghoul if he dared say something that would give Kaname reason to tear his head off.

Yato had already taken care to cover the Lieutenant's eyes and keep her calm in his arms as not to scare her and protect her from the ghoul and two vampires there if so needed.

Yukine had instantly shoved Haru and Nagisa behind him, clear of Kaname's way, and was now leading them out of the line of fire as Kaneki's kagune formed in defense to Kaname's attack.

Kaname felt a warm tug at his chest, but quickly shoved it to the back of his mind. Zero flinched, a little hurt that Kaname had so carelessly and effortlessly blocked him from calming the pureblood. It's like Kaname wanted an excuse to hurt the ghoul he so obviously didn't like.

Kaneki's expression remained blank, as it so often did when he went ghoul. "Don't do something to upset Reney. I understand you're trying to protect her, but don't upset her," he said, and Kaname's blood boiled at the ghoul's careless use of Lieutenant's name. He opened his hand, forcing his claws to tear open the shoulder wound. Kaneki clenched his jaw and tried not to make any noise, but the pain was evident in his gaze, and for a horrific second, he was reminded of when Rize tore into his neck and shoulder to devour him.

Kaname's lips curled into a smirk as he saw the fear flash behind Kaneki's eyes. That smirk diminished when Kaname felt the familiar sting of Bloody Rose against his neck. "Please don't make me do something I don't want to, Kaname," Zero whimpered, but the pureblood was beyond reason.

For whatever reason, since Kaneki had joined BC, Lieutenant had taken a liking to him, and it angered Kaname. Zero didn't think it was jealousy, but more having to do with attention. Now that Kaneki was in the picture, less and less of Lieutenant's attention went to Kaname. He missed Lieutenant's constant fussing over him, and Zero figured the two had a grudge over her attention. More Kaname than Kaneki, actually, because the ghoul really couldn't care less what the pureblood thought or did, so long as he didn't endanger anybody. He and Zero had even become pretty good friends, especially considering they had a few classes together.

So maybe Kaname was also jealous Zero was giving his attention to Kaneki? But Kaname wasn't the jealous type.

Zero suddenly felt a familiar and intense burning in his gut, and closed his fist around Bloody Rose, except she wasn't there anymore. Kaname had taken her from his grip and used her against her own handler, and Kaneki immediately took that as excuse to react before Kaname hurt anybody else. His kagune sunk deep into Kaname's body, piercing him in serious, but not fatal areas. Kaname turned back to the ghoul as Kaneki knocked Bloody Rose from Kaname's grip. He grabbed Kaname's other hand which was holding the glock. "If you're going to injure me, fine. But don't put others in danger," he warned, and retracted his kagune. Kaname flinched lightly, and let Kaneki walk away as realization of what he had done sunk in. Lieutenant was a trembling, crying mess in Yato's arms at this point, having heard the gunshots but not known what was happening, as Yato refused to let her look up.

Zero kneeled on the tile, holding his wound though it stung terribly. He breathed heavily through the pain, and when Kaname kneeled beside him to offer his blood and heal Zero, Zero snapped.

"Get out, Kaname. Get out. Now."

Kaname thought it best not to argue or respond, and simply walked out of the kitchen. Yato was already on the phone with Nayya, Zero's assigned doctor. In just a minute, she ran into the room, hurrying to assess Zero's wound. Yato finally led Lieutenant out of the room, praying Zero would be fine.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay okay. Breakdown time for Chapter One.**

 **First, I tried to start making my chapters longer and longer to add a bit more to each chapter, and if needed, hopefully pay refuge to late updates in the future. Also, I've worked on adding more detail and extending my writing; getting more creative with some of my ideas. Ideally, the goal is to create more thorough, longer, precise chapters that will hopefully help with the actual story lines. Rather than just telling the story, there has to be some sense to it, right?**

 **Which brings me to this: the characters are very different. In normal retrospect, they all have this persona to keep up with, but like I said earlier, it's all acting.**

 **Now, with that said, I'm moving to the next item on the agenda.**

 **The story begins on Kaname and Zero arguing about a patient's surgery. During filming, he is to storm out, but he comes back, because he's worried about the Lieutenant. So you know how a mama dog is with her puppies? Vampires have that same primal instinct to protect their young. With humans, we have the same, but it's not necessarily as strong. Did you know the only reason babies were found 'cute' is related to a natural survival instinct that protects babies from being devoured by their parents? The love and adoration a parent will feel for their infant is caused by a chemical release in the brain, and the babies' cuteness is the source. Bottom line: if it wasn't for the babies' natural cuteness, our primal ancestors would've eaten them and we would cease to exist.**

 **Off track. Anyway, so now we get a little exposure of the main characters' lives; really, this is just the prologue to explain why Zero was so mad at Kaname. Without this chapter, we would be confused as to what's going on in the beginning to cause this. So this is kind of a prologue.**

 **Soooo...Kaname doesn't like Kaneki. That's painfully obvious. But, one question I had to ask myself was: 'if Kaname is so pissed that he uses Kaneki's inner ghoul as an excuse to attack him, why doesn't he get mad that Yato is holding Lieutenant?' I only just thought of this. He's pissed because Kaneki got too close to Lieutenant, so why isn't he pissed at Yato as well? I just figured he was too 'in the moment' to realize what happened outside of what went on between him and Kaneki. I'm just gonna go with that.**

 **And with that my sweet children, review, follow, favorite, do whatever it is you do. Hell, PM me asking what tf I was thinking with this one. I'd like to know that myself.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Kaiwai**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this original of this got deleted on accident...about 3,000 words...deleted...four days worth of work...gone...**

 **Anyway, before I depress myself any further, let me introduce you all to this chapter of my story! Yaaaay... so of course there's gonna be a chapter breakdown at the end of this chapter. Also, many apologies for leaving for so long...I no longer have my laptop...also I've started working and school started back up, so...yeah...things like super late updates might happen.**

 **Okay, so, this is the 'official' chapter one. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: violence, gore, language, mpreg, horror scenes, dolls and mention of dolls, swearing**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. That belongs to Matsuri Hino respectively. I do own Bloody Cages and Reney/D'mitri.**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

Besides needing stitches and a bit of blood, Zero was fine. But that didn't dim the hunter's anger. For two days, the pureblood went missing, because every time Zero could sense he was close through their bond, he'd send his anger flooding toward Kaname, and the pureblood would disappear again.

So it had just been Zero and the lieutenant for those two days. And after what had happened, Lieutenant decided she was happier watching old horror movies in her bedroom. Zero was happy to accompany her though, and didn't mind doing little things like getting her fresh blankets, an extra pillow, or more water when there were a dozen glasses of water on the counter already.

In the middle of one movie, she had turned to look at Zero, who was intently rubbing her stomach as he watched the movie. "The graphics in older movies are funny," he said, not taking his gaze off the TV. "I find it kinda cool."

Lieutenant smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Zero, I miss him."

"Who, Kana?"

"Yeah. He would've been happy to let me lay down on him."

"I'm sorry. He has a longer torso than me and I don't like that your favorite spot to cuddle on me is a little too close to my-"

"I swear to god, if you say it, I'm gonna pillow punch you."

"Okay, okay. I won't say 'wiener'."

"You-!" Zero laughed as Lieutenant whacked him with her pillow. The pillow fight was cut short when there was an abrupt knock on the door. Lieutenant clicked a button on the nearby remote to pull back the automatic shades, and when she saw the convertible S450 Mercedes, she froze.

Zero stood and opened the door, letting the pureblood in. Kaname licked the corner of his upper lip nervously.

"Reney," he called, and lieutenant's expression changed. Kaname was the only one allowed to call her by her real name like that, and not because she played favorites, but because it showed Kaname was really trying to get through to her when he called her like that. Lieutenant crossed her arms. "What is it, Kana?" She asked softly, and Kaname smiled. "I found something you might like."

He held a porcelain doll out, and Lieutenant instantly caved. The doll had beautiful chestnut brown curls, bright blue/green eyes, a frilly Victorian-style dress, and black boots with lacy stockings on her legs to finish the look. But something looked a bit off to the blonde.

"Why does she look so sad..?" Lieutenant asked, and Kaname frowned. He studied the doll's face carefully, but all he saw was a carved, rosy smile. "She's not sad. She's smiling. See?" He said, and when she looked twice, the lieutenant saw the doll was smiling.

"Maybe it's my imagination. Too many horror movies. Put her on my desk. She can sit there until I put her with the others in the nursery."

Kaname set the doll on her desk when Zero said, "doesn't she kinda look like...HER..?"

Lieutenant froze.

"I'm sure that was unintentional, Zero," she said slowly after a minute, and Zero nodded. Kaname took Zero's hand.

"Can we talk outside, please?" He asked, and Zero reluctantly nodded. The two stepped out of the room, and before Kaname could say anything, Zero muttered, "you pulled a me that day." Kaname blinked, and started to laugh. "I suppose I did, didn't I..?" He replied, and Zero let out the faintest hint of a smile. Kaname cupped Zero's cheeks. "I'm sorry, Zero. I didn't mean-"

"I know. You were only trying to protect her. I'm just..confused."

"About..?"

"Well, why are you so overprotective of her but I'm not going crazy like you? I'm a vampire too, right?"

"Zero, it's different for me because I'm a pureblood. Having my child inside of someone like that is going to make me go ballistic at the sign of a threat, and Kaneki is a threat. He's not trained from birth to control what he is. I'm scared he's going to hurt her or the twins..."

"I know. I know, Kana. So we'll get the dogs to start guarding her again."

"Okay."

"You don't like them either, do you?"

"You know I don't like anyone if it means leaving Lieutenant in their hands and not mine."

"I know but we can't watch her 24/7. I call an emergency call this morning from HQ and barely convinced Kaito to cover it for me."

"So who do we use to protect Lieutenant?"

* * *

"Lieutenant," Seiren said, "if you were to shapeshift to your male form, would you still be pregnant, and show it?" Lieutenant blinked. "Honestly, though...I don't know. I don't think D'mitri would like being pregnant very much though. He might kill me."

"Well...couldn'tyou try?"

"Seiren, this is the most I've ever heard you speak. You really want me to shapeshift to see if I would still be pregnant?"

"Well, that, and also...I wanna see if you'd be naked shapeshifting to a guy."

"What..?"

"Nothing..."

Lieutenant looked down at her swollen stomach before back up at Seiren. "He's not going to be happy," she said, and Seiren nodded. Lieutenant sighed, and shapeshifted to her male form. Seiren watched curiously as Lieutenant's female form was seemingly sucked away by a black hole and her male form was spit out.

"L-Lieutenant..?" Seiren asked, "how do you feel?"

Lieutenant wiped the bit of blood in the corner of his mouth. "Hungry, actually," he said, "do we have any gummy bears?" Seiren widened her eyes a bit and she opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a series of squeaks. Lieutenant looked at her oddly. "What?" he asked, but when he went to scratch an itch on his side, he was horrified as he realized his stomach was swollen. "Wahh-! W-where..?" he cried out softly as he felt the twins kick a bit and he whimpered. "I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

* * *

Seiren looked over at the now-sleeping Lieutenant on her chest. After quite a bit of panicking on his part, she had managed to calm him down with some of his favorite snacks and his favorite movie. He had fallen asleep on her chest about halfway through, burying his face in her shoulder.

Seiren turned the volume on the TV lower suddenly as her sharp vampire hearing caught sounds from the other room. At first, she thought Kaname and/or Zero had come home because she could hear faint conversation, but the voices she heard didn't sound like Kaname and Zero's voices. The voices seemed to be talking and laughing, like they were at a party and they were joking around. Even with her hearing, Seiren couldn't catch what they were saying, but she listened anyway.

Lieutenant began to stir as the talking and laughter started to grow louder, but Seiren couldn't yell, or get up, because either action would wake the sleeping tyrant on her chest.

Seiren turned up the volume on the movie a bit more, hoping it would block out the conversation in the next room. To her dismay, the coversation only got louder, until Lieutenant finally jolted awake, cold sweat streaking his face and his blue/green eyes wide as a full moon. He clutched his dogtags tightly as he finally caught his breath, panting heavily.

* * *

Lieutenant finally fell asleep, tucked comfortably between Seiren's right breast and arm. He started to grow weightless, and blurred visions and distorted images played in front of his eyes, echoing in a dance across his mind. He could hear and feel everything that was happening to him, but nothing made sense, and anything he heard, he couldn't comprehend. It's as if he was on pause while the rest of the world went on without him.

He could start to hear what sounded like party conversation, and a fuzzy image of a dinner party with faces he didn't recognize formed in front of him from the nothingness, and he plastered that fake, friendly smile he always wore on his face. The talking and laughter grew louder, but Lieutenant went with it, laughing as well. But then the conversation grew loud enough to make him suddenly queasy, his head spinning. He covered his ears and grit his teeth as the people grew unbearably loud, and just when he thought they couldn't get any louder, dead silence overcame the guests and their faces grew evil, staring at him as if judging him. Bony, skeleton-like fingers pointed accusingly at him, and the guests all opened their mouths to let out horrifying screams in unison as their skin and muscle peeled to reveal only the skeletons left. Lieutenant trembled in fear and terror, frozen in place as the skeletons glared at him, angry that he existed, and all dove at him, jolting him awake into reality.

Lieutenant clutched his dogtags, muttering the name of the owner of said tags under his breath.

It was his fault the owner of those dogtags died.

 _"YOUR FAULT!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I gotta admit, I like this version WAY better than the original. This version is way scarier, for one. could you imagine having a nightmare like that? Ugh. I can't, and I've had nightmares that I can count way worse than this.**

 **So I pat myself on the back for this one. Good job, kaiwai.**

 **Unfortunately, this isn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be, or what it was. I tried adding as much as possible to make it at least half of what the old chapter was, and I did go over half of 3,000 words, but I would've like to at least get 2,000. I guess...close enough, eh?**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!**

 **Okay. Breakdown time for Chapter One.**

 **So what we know happened in the last chapter, Zero is pissed at Kaname for what happened.**

 **For two days, Zero holds a grudge (I KNOW. TWO WHOLE DAYS. SO LONG. SUCH WOW.) against Kaname.**

 **By the way, yes, Kaname is the ONLY ONE allowed to call Lieutenant Reney, like Kaneki is the only one allowed to call Lieutenant D'mitri.**

 **So to apologize to Lieutenant, Kaname brings her a porcelain! THUS THE STORY NAME, THE PORCELAIN. Which, of course, Lieutenant can't resist taking the doll in, because she loves porcelains. Who doesn't? They're beautiful, they're porcelain...nuff said.**

 **Now, in the line where Zero says 'it looks like HER', he is referring to Lieutenant's twin Annie(now Liah(she appears in To Give Mouse A Cookie)). I do plan to post that story soon. It'll explain everything, including why they are who they are, how BC got started and named, and how Annie went to Liah and joined SG(BC's enemy where all the bad guys live.)**

 **The reason why Lieutenant sees the doll as sad at first is all connected to the death of her best friend. I could tell more, but, then I would reveal the whole story plot, and that's no fun, is it? Nobody likes spoilers!**

 **Also, if any of you have read my story Daisy, Daisy, the doll's outfit in this story is a reference to Lieutenant's outfit in the last chapter. If you haven't read it yet, y'all should go check it out. It's a good read.**

 **So I didn't know this until recently, but Kaito(Takamiya) is a real character in VK! He's 22 and like 6'1 and brunette, and he's got a brother named Taito...anybody else think Hino is a little obsessed with Vocaloid..?**

 **So a few questions are answered about shapeshifting with Seiren and Lieutenant...join us next time w/Kaneki where we see if male shapeshifters have dude parts! If I can get myself to write a lemon...THE NAME SHALL BE FIFTY SHADES OF KANEKI! LOOK FOR IT IN THE ROMANCE SECTION OF YOUR LOCAL BOOKSTORE!**

 **Enough joking around. Time to get serious!**

 **The rest is painfully obvious. Lieutenant is having a nightmare. But who are those people in his dream? Who's the owner of the dogtags around his neck? How did the owner of the dogtags die?**

 **The group of people-well, you'll just have to find out to get answers, won't you?**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Kaiwai**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter was particularly difficult to write, especially considering most of the original chapter two was missing and got deleted on accident. I still can't believe that happened...I really can't...I'm really upset about that...**

 **So I know I haven't posted in a while...yeah it sucks, but I've been sick, and going through stuff, and I had to do some stuff, and go some places I didn't want to go, and I don't want to bore anyone with sob-stories or whatever, but some things may change in the near future. I'm not feelin life the way I used to. Growing up is hard stuff. So, now that I'm done with my homework, here's another chapter. Again, I know it's terrible, cause it's half-baked and it's short, but...yeah I got no excuse. So I'll leave before the one person actually reading this story beats me up. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: violence, language, suggestive themes, dolls, mention of dols, paranormal activity**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. That belongs to Matsuri Hino respectively.**

* * *

 _ **Come on, let it go,**_

 _ **Just let it be,**_

 _ **Why don't you be you,**_

 _ **And I'll be me?**_

* * *

"Attention! I said attention, you worthless maggots! You nipple-sucking milk lovers need another 2k! Now get out of my face!" the company disappeared onto the usual track run around around the base as their sergeant stood watching from the start. Nearby, other companies were doing intense exercise, or running, or getting screamed at.

Lieutenant just so happened to be in the company that was getting screamed at.

He stood silently at attention, and though he already knew this was a memory in a dream, he still decided it was better to go along with it than get into trouble. But why this particular memory..?

"You! Look at you, all shakin and quakin. You got somewhere to be, boy!?" The sergeant barked in the face of the kid standing next to Lieutenant, who seemed to be doing the macarena with no arms.

"Sir, no, sir!"

"Then what's with the groovin!?"

"Just...drank too much...water, sir!"

"Oh, you got to go the one-oh-one, do ya? Well, I got just the solution for you. Go ahead. Right there. Perfect spot to mark your territory. Go ahead."

"S-sir, everyone's watching...I can hold it..."

"No, I insist. Go ahead."

The rest of the unit watched the soldier, but Lieutenant had no interest in what the kid was doing, so he simply looked away. The sergeant noticed him.

"You think you're better than him, pretty boy?" The sergeant asked, but Lieutenant didn't answer. This didn't make the sergeant very happy.

"Answer me, Twilight; I said, do you-"

"I heard you the first time, 'sir'. And I would prefer not to answer that, 'sir'. But, if I absolutely have to, no, 'sir'. I do not think I am better than him. I just know that if I need to do my buisness, I do it on my own time, not yours, 'sir'."

The others in the company were now watching the two intensely, amazed at Lieutenant's response. The sergeant wasn't amused. "What's your name, boy?" he asked.

"Sr. Cpl. D'mitri Karev, sir."

"Senior Corporal, huh? What kind of idiot gave you the position of 'senior corporal'? You're demoted to private first class, boy. I don't like your attitude."

The sergeant turned to walk off and shout the next order into the wind when Lieutenant responded with something he knew would get him thrown in detention.

"That's not what your mom was saying last night."

* * *

Lieutenant jolted awake, still in her room. She hadn't any idea why she'd had that nenory as a dream, or why it had ended that way. Nothing seemed very accurate, and she hadn't remembered ever disrespecting a senior officer like that. All the same, she was alone now, awake, and away from that horrible six months of boot camp she had to endure in her male form.

Lieutenant started to drift back to sleep, sounds of faint music and conversation echoing in her ears. She half listened to the sounds, trying to figure out what they were saying. Assuming they were just students gossping and being loud, she ignored it. But the sounds didn't cease, and as she tried harder to ignore them, she realized the voices weren't of students she recognized, and she was sure she knew all the students.

She could feel the bed sink behind her a bit, and instead of feeling Zero or Kaname's warmth embrace her, a cold brushed her back, almost as if something was breathing on her. Then she heard it.

 _"Animam pueri."_

 _"Vestrum erit flagitium."_

Lieutenant grabbed the glass bottle on the bed next to her and smashed the bottom off, leaving the middle jagged as she turned to face the presence. Pure emptiness. She was all alone.

But then why did she still feel that cold spot next to her bed?

"What the hell happened!?"

* * *

Kaname leaned back in the bed. Lieutenant looked away. "You don't believe me," she said, "do you?"

Kaname pet her. "Lieutenant, sometimes when you're on the verge of falling asleep, you hear things from nearby and they sound louder than they really are. You could've just been hearing the students outside or something."

"Except that's the thing, Kaname. I know every single student here. Every. Single. One."

"Lieutenant-"

"Every. Single. One."

"You were asleep."

"Not the whole time."

"When you awoke, did you hear the noises persist?"

"Well..no...but they had kinda stopped before I fully woke."

"Doesn't matter."

"Kana-"

"Kaname," Zero's voice came from the doorway to the bathroom as said hunter stepped out in a towel, holding the porcelain Kaname gave Lieutenant with slight amusement.

"I know you like to see me naked, but this is too far," he joked.

Lieutenant covered her mouth. "How do you explain that?" She asked, and Kaname shook his head. "Simple. Somebody moved her. Dolls don't just move on their own."

"Kaname, she was sitting on my desk when you came in!"

Zero set the doll down. "And she wasn't sitting on the stool in the bathroom when I got in the shower," he added.

Kaname sat up. "Stop it, both of you," he growled, "Lieutenant, you're just tired. You were hallucinating things. Zero, dolls don't move on their own. I'm sure she was moved there by mistake. Now Lieutenant, I want you to go back to sleep. Zero and I will be just outside the door."

Lieutenant reluctantly agreed, and Kaname and Zero stepped out.

"You need to stop letting her watch horror movies, and stop encouraging her with stupid, childish ideas," Kaname growled in a low tone. Zero snapped.

"I suggested she watch something else. She wanted to watch that, and I didn't argue because she's carrying my kid too, if you haven't forgotten, and I want to keep her happy, not terrified of every thing that goes bump in the night."

"It's not enough, Zero! I don't care if she throws a tantrum like a two year old! No more horror! It's filling her mind with crap!"

"You know what? Maybe if you were actually here once in a while to really take care of her and not nearly kill her friends, you wouldn't need to say anything, and we wouldn't be having this fight!"

"No. We wouldn't. Because you should know better, but you don't. And unfortunately, I have to be the one-as usual-to step up and clean your mess."

"Oh. Okay. That's it? That's how it's gonna be? Fine. Good luck, Kaname. You won't last a day, you twisted bastard." Zero grabbed his phone and left, slamming the door to emphasize his point, and Kaname immediately regret what he'd said. Especially since he heard Lieutenant scream for Zero right after the hunter had left.

* * *

It had taken a few minutes for the twins to stop kicking, but Kaname had managed to find the right spot to pet because Lieutenant started to loosen her death grip on his free hand and calm down. "I'm so not giving natural birth. I don't care what you say. Having vampire babies is going to hurt more than normal labour, and you are GOING to pump me full of drugs when the time comes, got it?" Lieutenant sighed, and Kaname chuckled softly. "For someone that hasn't been through a pregnancy or labour before, you sure know your way around it."

Lieutenant bit her lip. "Pregnancy. Fifteen weeks. Miscarried." Kaname frowned.

"I thought you said-"

"I lied. The worse thing I ever went through was what happened to my second in command. After he died, and I lost...I couldn't. Not anymore. So I hid it. From everyone. You're the only person I've told. I didn't even tell my second. I didn't tell him. So don't say anything about it." Kaname gently held her. "I won't. Promise. And nothing's gonna happen to us. We're gonna be fine."

"Kana..."

Kaname looked over where Lieutenant gestured to her desk. All of her porcelains, boys or girls, were in their proper places on their shelves. All but one.

"Don't worry about it," Kaname said, "she probably fell over when Zero slammed the door."

"And the others didn't?"

"But the others have their own stands, and she doesn't."

"Right. Okay. Yeah, okay. You're right."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this one is incredibly short at only roughly 1,000 words, but honestly, I hate editing these things so much. It's so much work and I just don't like it. But, I have readers out there somewhere awaiting for me to go on with the next chapter. Somewhere. I'm pretty sure even my diehard fans don't read this book, but meh. I don't really care.**

 **In other news, after I finish this book and my other shorter book tsyunami, I'm thinking about rewriting the book Lost Soul a bit to make it more my own and make it a little less...weird. To say the least, I was more than dissatisfied with the reviews written about it. I knew something had to be done to fix this, but I wasn't sure how. So, now I'm printing out the entire book and I'm going to make edits! At least it'll be better when I'm finished.**

 **So, to summarize, by the end of this year, I'll have finished this book, my other book tsyunami, I'll have re-edited and written the book Lost Soul (I will post the url to the original at the end.), and hopefully, I'll have written and finished the other six books I want to get out and done. Yay!**

 **Now, as a writer, I have a goal. I want to get at least one review for each book I have on here. Starting with this one. So, please tell me, if something funny happens, I NEED TO KNOW IF IT WAS ACTUALLY FUNNY. If this doesn't make sense, that also might be something important to share. Literally anything you guys think of that you would like to share, please, hit the review button.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, the videgame my Sweet Bodyguard, Haganai(** **B** **oku wa Tomodachi ga Sukuna** **i), Durarara, Alice in the Country of Hearts, or Tokyo Ghoul. Those belong to Matsuri Hino, Voltage, Yomi Hirasaka, Ryohgo Narita and Quinrose in that order respectively.**

* * *

Lieutenant rubbed her eyes sleepily as she turned up the volume on the TV for the fifth time. She felt like her head was strangely tingly, and it was growing harder and harder for her to hear. Seiji noticed this, but having known her long enough to know that it wasn't a good idea to push the subject, he instead decided to make himself useful. "I'm gonna get more popcorn. Do you want something to drink, Lieutenant? Maybe something else?"

Lieutenant shook her head, but then stopped. "Uhm, a blanket would be nice. It's cold in here," she said, and the guard left her.

The pressure in Lieutenant's head began to increase, making her rub her temples. The temperature dropped again, and she unwillingly began to shiver. She looked around, but Seiji didn't seem to be in the kitchen, or in the linens closet either.

Did she imagine him?

Starting to believe she must've, she willed herself on her feet, determined to do everything herself. But the pressure and the pounding in her head pressed on further so, and she found herself sitting back on the couch for leverage. She dug for her phone, and pulled it from her jacket pocket so she could find someone to call. Zero and Kaname immediately came to mind, but Zero was on a mission and Kaname at a meeting, and she didn't want them to worry or panic. She set down her phone for a second to think, and as soon as she looked up, the porcelain Kaname had given her was gone.

* * *

Sena skimmed some of the papers and books the teacher had given her. Recently, Lieutenant had talked to her about some of the strange occurrences since Kaname had given her this new doll, and Sena had made it her priority to research some things to give start to what might be happening.

Sena opened the door into Lieutenant's dormitory, sliding off her shoes and kicking the door closed as she held the books out. "Lieutenant? I found some things I think you might like," she called, and set her bag down on the couch, frowning when she couldn't hear anything. "Lieutenant?" She called, cautiously going into the bedroom. Lieutenant was standing at her mirror in her bathroom, braiding her hair. Sena sighed softly in relief to herself. "Lieutenant, I found some books and a few articles from a teacher back on campus about some of this stuff that's been happening to you. I think you might want to read this one specifically about dolls, commonly porcelains, being used as traps for demons to keep them contained in the 1700s."

Lieutenant didn't respond. She simply continued braiding her long, platinum blonde hair until she couldn't anymore, and tied her hair with a hairtie.

"Lieutenant...?" Sena slowly inched closer to her superior, then dared to do something she knew she'd get in trouble for. "Reney..."

Lieutenant instantly whirled around, appearing completely normal. "Hmm? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say, dear?"

Lieutenant continued to try to get the older blonde's attention this time, but the only thing little Sena could comprehend was Lieutenant's reflection in the mirror.

It was staring right at her.

Seiji knocked, and entered the room to bring Sena out of her trance. Sena backed off, immediately apologizing. Lieutenant shrugged it off and walked past Seiji, headed back to the couch. "Come," she said, "both of you. We need to talk anyway."

* * *

"So...you're saying the doll's...haunted?" Kaneki asked, and Subaru handed out tea cups to the group gathered in the livingroom.

"You could say that," Sena replied, "but...I've seen it first hand. It's weird..."

Lieutenant looked down.

"Listen," she began, "there's no sure-fire way to explain this. Nobody can 100% prove anything, and not 100% will believe us. So let's not jump to conclusions." Seiji set his cup down. "Lieutenant, I saw you that night. You were not yourself. This thing that's attached itself to your doll is dangerous, and this panic and commotion is bad for you and the twins. What would've happened had you or, God forbid, the twins gotten hurt?" Seiji asked, and Kaneki growled, "don't give her any ideas, Seiji."

"I'm just saying."

"I'm just saying I'm gonna stick your fucking hand in a blender if you don't shut the fuck up. You're going to scare her."

Lieutenant got up to cuff the two but Kain beat her to it. "You two quit acting like children," he hissed calmly, and Seiji scoffed, getting up to take his leave. "Wait," Aido, who'd been silent the whole time, finally spoke; "I think I know how to get this stuff to stop."

* * *

"Make sure all the windows and doors are at least cracked open," Boris said, "or you'll just be chasing it from room to room."

Kaneki double-checked to make sure all the windows had been opened, and he nodded. Boris hopped over onto the couch in the livingroom watching quietly. Uta lit the sage and blew gently to make sure it burned properly. He made a face when he could smell it wafting back towards his nostrils.

Lieutenant bit her lip. Are you sure this will work?" she asked, and Masaomi shrugged. "Worth a shot, isn't it?" he said, and Lieutenant glared at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she asked, and the blonde disappeared before Lieutenant could nail him with a flower vase.

Uta turned to Lieutenan. "Can't do this without you," he said, and she hesitantly took the sage.

"Now, all you have to do is gently guide the smoke away from you while you order the bad spirits to leave and release the good spirits into the dorms. Make sure to walk n a circle around each room so as to keep the bad spirits from escaping or running away. We've already coated the doorways with salt to purify the entrnces."

Lieutenant let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in and began as Uta had instructed her when they heard the lock on the front door click.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Kaname snapped, "she can't breathe that shit! That's bad for the twins! Out, all of you!"

The others proceeded to the door, but Kaname grabbed Kaneki by his shirt to stop him from leaving.

"Not you," Kaname growled, "this is your fault. You were supposed to protect her. This is not protecting her. Now I have had enough of this ghost bullshit. You need to-"

Zero grabbed Kaname's arm. "Kana," he said, "look."

Kaname and Kaneki both looked to where Zero had gestured.

The balcony doors had been smashed and broken off their hinges, from the inside of the dorm. Salt was scattered across the room. Pillows were shredded and in pieces on the floor. The couch was upturned. Glass coated the room; and Lieutenant was missing.


End file.
